I left you
by The Dark Queen Always
Summary: "WHY DO YOU CARE! You made me who I am, you turned me into a monster! So, what if you leave me you'll lose your chess piece! My son is dead, and only way to bring him back is to kill that boy! And I will kill him... even if it is the last thing I'll do." AU-ish Rumple is not trapped in the Pandora's box and is also Regina's father. I read a theory on tumblr and then wrote this.
1. Chapter 1

Rumple watched as his own grandson crumbled on the floor, he silently watched what could be the return of the Evil Queen, Henry was the only thing good in her life, the only one that could change her. He watched as his daughter cried in pain, she looked... weak, weak from fighting who she really was. And then she was gone, her eyes became emotionless, no pain, no suffering only... anger and that scared him, it hurt him to have to look at his daughter broken, she never knew who she was, he never had a courage to tell her. He wanted to tell her, he did and when he tried, Cora came back and ruined everything, then Regina was tortured and then before he knew it they were in Neverland looking for Henry and looking for Peter Pan.

Regina watched as Emma cut Peter Pan with her sword, he started to bleed and then it hit her.

"If he can bleed, we can hurt him and if he can hurt him, we can kill him. Or more specifically I can kill him and I swear the God I will, all of you are going to get of this island, get on the Jolly Roger and start to sail, I'll be back with Henry's heart or I will be dead. You all have someone you love I have no one but Henry, I got nothing to lose." It hurt her to say this, but it was the truth, she got no one.

"Regina, we are not leaving you!" The words left Rumple's mouth before he could even registered it. "_I_ am not leaving you, not again, I can't leave you!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?! _You _made me who I am, _you_ turned me into a monster! So, what if you leave me you'll lose your chess piece?! My son is dead, and only way to bring him back is to kill that boy! And I will kill him... even if it is the last thing I'll do."

"It might just be, dearie. Why do I care? I care because you... because you are my daughter."

"WHAT?" Regina, Bealfire and The Charmings asked at the same time. "Would you care to explain, dearie?" Regina's voice was dripping with sarcasm because she didn't believe him, she was sure that he was lying.

"I didn't know, I swear, if I did I'd take you away from Cora the moment you were born, I'd never learn you magic, I'd love you like you deserve I wouldn't be like her. I'd never..." He couldn't finish it, she stopped him, she didn't say anything but the way she looked at him, she didn't believe him.

"Come closer Regina." She didn't move. "I just want to make you believe me, I want to show you something." She came closer and he took her hand and then she felt it, the sensation going through her body, she felt the strongest bond she ever did, _family,_ they shared the same blood.

"Parent's love." Regina muttered under her breath.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked, puzzled.

"When the two practice magic, a parent and a child, a parent creates a bond with the child without even knowing it, the parent's love, the truest love of them all. Listen, Rumple, I believe you, but I have to save my son, you should understand that, I have to save him, I have to try." With that the deep purple smoke circled around her and then she disappeared.

"You go, I can't leave her. And... Bea... Neal... son, I love you."

"I love you too, papa. Go with her, get my son's heart and keep... keep my sister safe. I want to meet her."

"Thank you." And then smoke appeared around him and he disappeared as well.

"Now, what do we do?" Emma asked.

"We do what they told us, we got the cure for Charming, and if anyone can save Henry and kill Peter Pan, it's the two of them." Snow said shortly and started going in the way of the ship assuming that Regina fixed it. It took some time for everyone else to follow her but she was right. Nothing could stop Regina or Rumple when they were fighting for the one they loved.

* * *

**_I don't know if I should continue this or just leave this like this, also if you want me to continue leave someone you want Regina to be with(anyone). Any feedback would be appreciated._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enchanted Forest. Past. **_

Regina snuck out of her bed chambers and went to the local village where the fair was held. She never thought that she could get this far with her mother not noticing. She was ten years old and on that day, every year, she'd snuck out of the castle and she would be just a child , nothing more. She started going when she was four, she met the locals and they treated her like a little girl, she didn't have to go to lady lessons and she didn't have to dress up or watch how she walked, how she talked. There was a woman who welcomed Regina in her home, the first year she came, she was going there every year since. That time was not different. She heard as Maria screamed, Regina quickly hid behind the window and watch in horror as the men with a skin that made him look… "Regal" it was the only word that she could come up with to describe this man. His skin was almost golden.

" Now, dearie, where's the child? " The man with a golden skin asked Maria, the woman that took care of Regina.

" I don't know what you're talking about. "

Maria tried to sound confident, she didn't know who this man was, but she cared for Regina very much. From the moment she laid eyes on her, she couldn't resist, so she took the girl in her home, she could see, that no matter how hard Regina tried to hide it, that Regina was abused, maybe mentally but physically she was intact as far as Maria get to see.

" Oh, come on, let's not play this game. This is your last chance, where is the girl? She's around ten, long hair, probably had her hair into a french braid, she doesn't wear dresses, she was abused mentally, I think, and her eyes… Her eyes are warm, scared, chocolate brown, beautiful eyes. Oh, and her name is… Regina. "

" I still don't know what you're talking about. "

Rumpelstiltskin was starting to get annoyed, so he put his hand in her chest, his fingers wrapped around her heart, and ripped her heart out and crushed it.

Regina watched and she had to put her hand on her mouth to stop herself from screaming, before she could think of anything else, she started to run, she ran for her life, she didn't look back when she got to her room, she laid down on her bed, curled up in the ball and started to cry.

_**Storybrooke. Past. **_

He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the piece of a paper in his hand, he felt like the weight of world just dropped on his shoulders.

" Rumple, are you okay? " Belle asked genuinely concerned. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Belle calling his name. His Belle, his true love. He had to tell her, she was always by his side.

" Belle, I have something I need to tell you. "

" What? "

" I… uhm, I have a daughter. "

But Belle didn't judge him, and that surprised him, even if he knew that it shouldn't.

" Who is she? "

" Regina. "

" Did you tell her? " Belle didn't like it, but she didn't want for Rumple to lose another child.

" No, I didn't and I can't, I made her who she is, I made her monster, I made her to cast this curse so that I could find Bealfire, Neal, what kind of person does that? Turns his own child into a monster so that he could find his other child? "

" Rumple… I think you should tell her. "

_**Neverland. Present. **_

Regina reappeared in other part of the jungle, probably different part of the island. Before she could think to do anything, magic went through her body, she was confused, it seemed like nothing changed. When she planned on getting closer to the Pan's hide out, red smoke appeared and Rumpelstiltskin came out of it.

" What do you think you are doing? " She gets that he is her… the man who helped " make " her , but she already had a father, the one that raised her, the one that she loved.

" I said it, I am not leaving you. "

" For my plan to work I needed you on that ship. I needed you to keep all of them safe, until I get back. You are the only one of them that can use magic and you are not afraid of going too far, going dark, which in this case is a good thing but if we were anywhere else, I would never let you close to anyone I care about and especially to my son. And you being the man who… uhm… slept with my mother and as a result I came to existence. "

" You can say that I am your father, it's not the end of the world . "

" I beg to differ, I had a father. To me you are nothing more then my teacher. We are going to get closer to Pan's camp and then I'll kill him, with or without your help. Now, keep up."

She started walking and didn't even look at him. That hurt him, but he didn't say anything, he just followed her. After, what seemed, hours they decided to make a camp and stay there for the night. They prepared everything and sat down to eat what Rumple conjured. After few minutes of silence, Regina asked.

" Before you appeared I felt magic going through my body, what does that mean? "

" I don't know, maybe to tell you that I'm coming? Or maybe you were just confused. You did have a rather rough day. "

" It seemed a little more powerful then just being confused. "

They stayed quite for a little while but Regina broke the silence once again.

" I watched you kill her. "

" What? Who? "

" Maria. " At the confused look on his face, she continued " You don't even remember her, do you? She was the only one that really cared about me. _Me, Regina, _not a girl who was forced to dress up or be a queen, she cared about me without all of that. I was ten and you were looking for me at the fair, you asked her where I was and she didn't tell you and you ripped her heart out and crushed it! The irony is that you think that the first murder I saw was from Cora, but it wasn't it was one of yours! I was just a little girl!" She knew she couldn't no _shouldn't_ become emotional but she had to tell him, all those years he acted like it was all Cora's fault, that she became corrupted, but he was wrong, it was _him_, he started all of that, just like he always does.

" Regina, I am… " But before he could say anything else, she interrupted him.

" It's late. I am going to sleep, you should get some sleep to, we have a long day ahead of us. Good night, Rumple. " And without looking back at him, she went and laid down on the ground, she remembered all happy memories she spent with Maria and cried herself to sleep once again.

" Good night, Regina. "

* * *

**_Thank you for reviews, fallowing, favorite(ing) ... Here's another chapter and I still haven't decided on love for Regina so tell me more of your suggestions. Any feedback would be appreciated. _**


	3. Chapter 3

" Hey, are you okay? " Rumple asked Regina who tripped and fell, he helped her up.

" You need to stop! "

" Stop what? " Rumple was truly confused he was helping her, he didn't do anything wrong.

" Stop being like that. " The confusion was still written all over his face. " I get that you care for me or whatever, but you have to stop, I don't need you when you are an emotional fool, I need you at your darkest, worst, cruelest moment if we plan on this to succeed. " and she did need him like that, Pan was powerful and she needed The Dark One not some man who's emotions are a mess, she needs anger, she needs darkness.

" Fine, but there is one more thing before I stop to be an emotional fool as you called it. " He can't hide it anymore, he has to tell her.

" Isn't there always? What is it? Do I have another relative I should know about? "

" Yes. "

" You have got to be kidding me! What did you do? Go around and made babies? "

" No, not like that. There's something you should know about Peter Pan. "

"What he's my… ugh… uncle? " Regina guessed but didn't really care, nothing will stop her from killing him.

" No, actually, it's worse. He is my… my father. "

" WHAT? And you didn't think that you should mention that like… WHEN WE GOT HERE? "

" I know, I know, but that gives us one advantage. "

" Like what? "

" _You._ " Regina didn't understand him at all.

" What I have to do with everything? "

" You being Cora's and mine daughter, " Regina visibly flinched, but he continued anyway, " Peter Pan's grandchild, makes you the most powerful person in all the worlds ever. "

" Why me? Why not Neal? His heart is not dark like mine. "

" Because you were conceived while I was The Dark One and Cora had magic at the time, but Bealfire was the child of the parents without magic, meaning I didn't have magic nor did Milah."

" Just great. " Sarcasm was audible in her voice, but of course, being more powerful then Pan had it's advantages.

" We are close to Pan's hideout, I can hear them… I can hear him. Okay, I have a plan, you stand there and make sure I survive this or at least have my back, understand? "

" Sure, Your Majesty, just try not to get us all killed. " She wanted The Dark One, she was getting The Dark One.

" That's better."

Regina disappeared in purple smoke and reappeared in front of Pan, soon Rumple did the same.

" Well, well, The Dark One and the famous Evil Queen, to what do I own this pleasure. " Regina walked towards him, he walked towards her, they met in the middle. There wasn't any distance between them, Regina could put her hand in his chest any time.

Rumple didn't like that, he didn't like it one bit, seeing his daughter so close to the man that destroy his life and kidnapped his grandson. Regina answered him: " I wouldn't call it pleasure, if I was you. "

" Come on, Majesty, we both know you are not powerful enough to hit me, let alone rip my heart out."

Regina laughed at that, long evil laugh. " You don't know, do you? The famous Peter Pan doesn't know."

"Know what? " Peter asked, but Regina just continued laughing.

" Tell me, how does it feel, not knowing? " She found it, she found his weakness, _not knowing_, he hated not knowing. He was getting irritated.

" TELL ME! TELL ME, what do I don't know? " He yelled, but still stayed close to her.

The wicked smile spread on her face, but it was soon replaced by focus and concentration, she pushed her hand in his chest, ripped out his, no Henry's heart and whispered. " Goodbye.. granddad. " Peter's eyes widened in shock and in … fear. Peter Pan was scared for the first time in his life.

She signaled Rumple with her hand and once again purple smoke rounded her and they both disappeared.

_**On Jolly Roger.**_

" Where are they? It's been a day. " Bealfire walked down and up across the ship.

" I don't know, maybe we should get going to Storybrooke. " Hook suggested

" No! " Now it was Emma's voice that interfered.

" We wait, they are our only chance at saving Henry! We wait for two more hours and then we go. " Emma explained.

" Well, I'm glad you have such a faith in us, Miss Swan. " Regina and Rumple appeared behind her.

" Regina! " Snow yelled with happiness and ran to her and hugged her. Regina didn't know what to do, she stood there in shock as Snow hugged her, she tried to signal Emma somehow to get Snow off of her. Thankfully, Rumple noticed how uncomfortable was Regina, so he decided to help her.

" Snow, dearie, where is my grandson? "

" Oh, right, sorry Regina, he is down there. I'll take you to him. " But before they could move Neal pulled Regina into a big hug.

"Oh, okay…" Regina muttered but did not hugged him back.

" I'm glad you are okay." Neal said.

" Okay, thank you? " Regina didn't use to that, to hugging, she only hugged Henry. When he released her, she warily eyed Emma, Charming and Hook.

" You are not about to hug me too, are you? " She asked and they laughed, but the three of them also pulled her into a hug.

" Thank you. "

They finally let her go and she ran below the deck to find Henry. When she saw him lying there, she broke into tears, she couldn't stand to see her baby boy like that. She held his hand and cried, she forgot everything for a moment, she forgot who she was, where she was, she only knew that she couldn't let her son die, she held him tight. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, she didn't even look at who it is, she just held Henry closer.

" It's okay. You have his heart, he is going to be fine. " It was Bealfire that held her, he kneeled next to her and pulled her into a hug.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't cry, I just haven't seen him in a while… Not to sound harsh or something, but why do you care?"

" Because you are my little sister, and me as a big brother have a duty to protect you. I'll leave you to get him his heart back, we will all be upstairs. " He walked towards the deck when her voice stopped him.

" Hey, Neal! " he turned to look at her. "Thank you. Can you… can you stay with me while I give him his heart back? "

" Yes, sure. " He went closer to her and again kneeled next to her and Henry.

" Well, here goes nothing. " She said and pushed his heart back in his chest, nothing happened for a few moments but then Henry woke up and noticed that his mother held him tight so he hugged her and started to cry.

" I'm sorry, I am so sorry. " Henry cried in her chest.

"Hey, it's going to be okay Henry. Everyone is here, we came to save you. I love you. "

" I love you, Mummy."

" Do you want to let go off me to say hi to your father, Emma and to rest of them? "

" Five more minutes. " And he did, for five more minutes she held him, let him cry. He let her, and when he saw Neal he launched himself on him and hugged him.

" You are alive! "

" Yes, I am. "

" Come on, let's find Emma and the others. Mom, are you coming? " Regina nodded and grabbed his tiny hand and the three of them went on the deck where everyone else was.

" Emma! " Henry hugged her, and Emma started to cry of happiness, of having Henry so close to her again, to have him alive. Soon she let him and everyone else hugged him as well.

" Now, let's get home! " Henry yelled and soon they all found something to hold on to. They released the shadow but the portal didn't create.

" Now, what?! " Emma asked clearly annoyed.

" Maybe I can do it. "Regina said.

" What? No, Regina, you can't. " Rumple tried to fight her.

"But what if I can? You told me that I'm the most powerful in all the worlds , it could work, right? "

" Fine, do it! " He knew that there was no point in fighting with her.

Regina focused all her magic on getting home, she thought of the decks in Storybrooke . She didn't think it was working but when she heard Henry's voice telling her that it was working and to find something to hold on to all the worries disappeared. Soon they could see the town clock.

" Home, finally!" Regina said with the biggest of smiles on her face.

* * *

_**Well, there you go! Review, please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I think that this chapter is a little OOC, but I'm not sure._**

* * *

They got off the ship and found the streets of Storybrooke empty.

"What the hell? Where is everyone?" Regina imagined that someone would at least keep an eye on the docks or actually be on the streets.

"I have no idea, let's check at The Granny's. If nothing at least we know that Ruby and Granny will be there." Emma suggested. They all nodded and went little further down the street and then turned left. They found that the little dinner was crowded, every child, man and woman of Storybrooke were there, it's like they were discussing something very important.

"May I?" Regina asked with an excited grin, she wanted to scare the hell out of them for like a second.

"Please?" Regina used her puppy dog face for the first time in her life, she picked it up from Henry and Emma.

"Fine. But just this once, and only cause you look adorable."

"Say that again and I'll have your head on a silver plate, I'm not adorable, that's an insult." They all chuckled at her, now she looked even more adorable.

"Go on, before we change our minds." Henry rushed her. Regina disappeared in the cloud of purple smoke and reappeared in the middle of the dinner.

"You are not having another voting for the mayor, are you? I haven't been gone for that long, dear." And she got the desired effect, they all screamed when they saw her.

"Surprise!" The others went in and ruined Regina's fun, Regina mumbled under her breath a "not fair." she sounded like a five year old child.

Belle ran to Rumple and they kissed the moment they got hands on each other. When they let go, they went to Neal and pulled him in a hug. Others were hugged and congratulated by the town's people, their friends from Enchanted Forest. Regina stood and watched as the people greeted each other and felt like she didn't fit, they were right after all, no matter how she tried to change and how much she did change all these people would always see her like an Evil Queen. She went to the doors when she was stopped by Granny and suddenly the whole dinner focused on the two of them.

"They told me what you did at that island, and I want you to know that I am so proud of you, I know you probably hated us all, but for those ten years that I spend with you while you took care of that little boy over there, when I was with you while you told him stories about a girl that got everything taken from her, for those ten years I cared for you like you were my daughter, when the curse broke I finally realised that those stories were about you, your life, and my heart broke when I remembered how you really are, I believed that you could change, and I wanted it with all my heart, and here we are three years* later, and you did it, you changed, you saved all the people you hate, hopefully hated, and they never thanked you, so here I am, thanking you in the names of us all. To Regina, the woman that keeps surprising us." Granny was in tears, Regina was in tears, the whole dinner was in tears. Rumplestilstkin held Belle close and felt guilty for everything that ever happened to Regina. The whole dinner raised their glasses and said "To Regina!" Regina hugged Granny, whispered "I never hated you." and with a corner of her eye she watched as the quilt flashed on her father's face and was gone in the mere moments, he whipped the tears that he didn't notice before.

Regina quickly pulled from Granny's hands and said "No, stop, you shouldn't be doing this, I am not who you think I am, I have no chance at being good, I was dark before I was even born." There it was her biggest secret, why she wouldn't, no, couldn't talk to Rumple about the whole daughter/father thing, why she didn't asked all the questions that were always at her mind, she wanted to scream at him, to yell at him, but she didn't, she let the purple smoke round her and she was gone. The moment she disappeared Rumple, Neal and Henry wanted to follow her but were stopped by Granny.

"Whoever you are to her, you need to leave her alone." She aimed those words at Rumple and Neal. "You too, Henry. She needs some time alone, she probably left to her vault, she'll be fine."

Regina reappeared in her vault, she pushed the fake coffin and went downstairs, she knew that vault better then she knew everything, she knew every turn, every path, every stone, she spend the most of her time here. She found what she was looking for, big doors were before her and on them name "Henry Mills" was engraved, letters were golden and beautiful. She went in, his body was there in big royal coffin, she spoke to her father, she believed that he was always watching her.

"Hey, daddy. You don't have to worry about Rumple, you are - were the best father ever, you raised me, you thought me everything I know, and you loved me and I love you." The tears were streaming down her face but she went on, she moved to another door, now the name "Cora Mills" was engraved in the same golden letters. She pulled the door open and was faced with a coffin and two red roses that lied on it. She remembered the roses, one was hers and one was Rumple's, the roses looked fresh, like they have just been brought from the garden.

"I guess you knew who I was, all that time, and you never found a way to tell me, I could have coped with it, you know? I am much stronger then the world thinks I am. You could have told me." She turned and was ready to walk out of the room, when she remembered how much time has past since she told her mother that. " I love you, mother." She left the room and went in the last one, the most important one, the closest one to her heart, engraved golden letters made the name "Daniel" the letters were beautiful, stunning. She went in and was in the room were once was Daniel's body, now it's just a big, cold stone with Daniel's name and the date he died. There she broke down, she fell on the floor and held her hands around her legs and her head was on her knees, she just set there and cried, there was nothing she could tell Daniel that he already didn't know, he knew her better then she knew herself. She finally fell asleep, exhaustion taking over her body.

Rumple paced around his shop, the sun was already in the sky, he worried where Regina could possibly be, he was at the mansion and no one was there, he went to her vault and didn't hear anything, he didn't wanted to get to deep in the vault, he wanted to respect her privacy, he heard as the door bell rung and quickly went to look who it was. He was kinda disappointed when Henry walked through it.

"Hello." Henry greeted him but it was obvious that he tried to hide the worry in his voice, Rumple answered with the same voice.

"Have you heard from mom? Do you know where she is?" Henry asked, he wanted to ask so many questions but he asked these first.

"No, I'm sorry, Henry."

"What happened in Neverland? What did you do to her?" Henry asked a little angrier, he worried about his mother and didn't want to see her hurt.

"I told her that she is..." hesitation was visible, maybe it would be better if she told him.

"She is, what? Tell me." Henry calmed down when he saw that Rumple hesitated, he noticed that he worried too.

"She is my daughter." Rumple whispered.

"What? No... How? Why? When? Where?" Henry rambled when he was nervous.

"Henry, it's true."

"That's why she thinks that she can't be good, because she is daughter of The Dark One and Cora. We have to find her, now."

"I agree."

Regina was back in her mansion with a bottle of vodka in her hand, she preferred the cider but she needed something stronger.

"Here he comes... again!" Regina yelled when she saw red smoke appearing in her living room, she was very drunk.

"Hello, Rumple." And then started giggling.

"What? Regina, you are drunk." Rumple couldn't help but comment, good thing he didn't let Henry come with him.

"And you are my father, it's not all fairytale now is it?" She fired back.

"Give me that!" He tried to snatch her bottle of vodka, but she fought for it very hard.

"No, not my drink! I need a drink! Go away, you're boring!"

"I'm sorry about this, but you are unbelievable and drunk."

"Sorry about what?" She asked and in that moment was knocked out with magic.

"That." He then removed all the drinks from her system and got her to bed with a wave of his hand. She didn't sleep much, she woke after fifteen minutes.

"You knocked me out!" Regina yelled at Rumplestilstkin.

"And you had too much to drink."

"I am stressed!" Regina reasoned her drinking.

"And I'm your father no matter what you say! I am here to take care of you and that's what I am going to do." He was very annoyed with her at this moment, couldn't she stop being stubborn for one minute, just one? He thought. He saw her get up, and he stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to have a shower and then, I'm going to go to Granny's, I missed her pancakes... Oh, and when I leave the shower, would you mind going to your home, you do have a girlfriend and a son, remember, dad?" The last word was dripping with sarcasm, he was not her father.

"Fine." And he disappeared in the could of red smoke, he didn't take her seriously, she was just angry with him, or at least he hoped she was.

She went in her bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. "No, no crying, pull yourself together woman!" She didn't want to cry anymore, she needed last night, but it's over, Henry was there and alive. She showered and dressed and then went to Granny's where she hoped she'd find Henry.

The bell on the door rung and all the people that were there looked at her. She didn't say anything, she held her head high and went to the last booth.

"Hey, Regina, what would you like?" Ruby asked with a notepad in her hands.

"Granny's apple pancakes, you do serve them, or don't serve them?" She wasn't here to get her breakfast since the curse broke.

"We don't, but I'm sure Granny can fix something, she cares for you after all."

"She does?" Regina whispered, after all she did, someone cared for her?

"Yes, she does, we all will if you give us more time."

"Right, okay, now my pancakes?"

"I'll be back."

Regina waited for her return when someone got in the dinner, she looked up and saw Rumple, Neal and Belle coming thruogh. He must hate her, she was so unfair to him, so she stood up and went to them.

"Can we talk?" Regina asked Rumple, he looked surprised but not wanting to be hurt again by her words, he answered her in a cold voice.

"Why? So you could make me feel more quilt than I already feel? So that you could push me back every time I try to talk to you? I was there, Regina! I watched you grow up, did you really think that I could leave a child with Cora, even if I didn't know you were mine, I was there, I sang you lullabies every night you had a nightmares."

"Yet, you didn't stop her. Can we just talk, please? It won't take long... Please?"

"Fine... Belle and Neal you order something I'll be back."

* * *

**_* - I counted the year when Emma came to Storybrooke..._**

**_And also I did what I did with Granny because I want(ed) to believe that Regina had help from her while she raised Henry._**


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's sit." She suggested and they went to sit at the last booth next to the window in the diner. When they sat down Ruby showed up with Granny's pancakes.

"Apple pancakes, thank you, Ruby."

"You're welcome." Ruby worriedly eyed Rumple than Regina. "We'll be fine." and when she heard it, she turned on her heels and left them alone.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is because I am sorry... I am sorry for yesterday, for Neverland for everything I said to you that was... not nice." Regina said.

"So you'll give me a chance?" Rumple asked her with hope in his.

"I want to... But I can't..."

"Why not? Is it because you worry that you can't be good? Because you can, it doesn't matter who are your parents."

"Not that. I, just, can't ruin that."

"Ruin what? Regina, how could you ruin anything by giving me a chance?" He wanted a chance to be with his daughter, to talk to her like a father, to do the things that families do together.

"That." She said and pointed at Belle and Neal who were sitting on the other side of the diner. "You have a family, and who am I to ruin that? You have a True Love and a son... They both love you, and they could say that they accept me, but it wouldn't be the same, remember at all the things that you did with any of those two... And now remember what I did to them, I prisoned Belle for 28 years, do you really think that she would have dinners and family stuff with me? She wouldn't."

"I think you should give her a chance, she has a bigger heart then anyone I know. And why is this about Belle?"

"I don't know, I leave you with Belle and Neal to talk about things families talk about, and then maybe we can meet for lunch or something?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Yes."

"With this new magic I have... Can I... Bring someone from the dead? Can I bring him from the dead?" She asked him, her eyes had hope in them.

"I am sorry. But, not even you can do that."

"I knew you were going to say that, but I hoped you wouldn't..." She paused for a moment, took a deep breath and continued "Anyway, can you give me a spell book, the one similar to Mother's, but not hers. I want to practice my new magic in case I need it."

"Yes, but the book I'm about to give you is dangerous, I learned everything I know from it, and now I'm giving it to you, and you will probably know more about magic than I ever will. Because this book, shows the spells at someone's magic level, you are the most powerful of them all and the book will show you everything." He said and the book appeared in his hands. "Take good care of this."

"I will, I promise... Thank you. I have to go now, see you soon."

"You are welcome... And, Regina?"

"Yes?" She turned on her heels and smiled at him.

"Don't forget the pancakes." He pointed at the plate of apple pancakes that were untouched.

"Thank you. I'll get Ruby to pack them up for me." She smiled to him, picked up her plate and went to find Ruby.

"That went well." Neal said as he sat opposite to his father, Belle joined him but she sat next to Rumple.

"Actually, it did."

"So, what did you talk about?"

"About you two, about family." Rumple said. "Are you okay with this? With Regina being mine? But don't tell me you are okay with it if you are not."

"I am okay with that." Belle told them.

"I am not okay with this..." Belle and Rumple's faces were half shocked, half worried "I am great with it! I have a little sister, it's all I ever wanted."

Regina was in the secret room in her vault, she ate the pancakes and went there. She wanted to practice her magic in case something happened to Henry, she opened the book and had a proof that Rumple didn't overreacted, the book showed her everything. First she started with simple spells so that she could worm up, she did few of them and went on harder ones, she found one she particularly liked - invisibility. The spell had power to make an object, or a person invisible. Regina wanted to try the spell on one of her mirrors and then on herself. She successfully turned mirror invisible and felt very confident and then without reading any further, she performed the spell. She went to the mirror and didn't see her reflection, she admired to her work when she realised something: she didn't know how to turn herself back. She picked up the book and it was empty.

"You have to be kidding me!" She furiously said, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared in front of Gold's shop. She barged in, and saw him in the front of it, but he didn't seem to notice her. Of course he doesn't notice me, I am invisible, she thought. She needed to get his attention, so she throw the closest thing near her to him. It hit him in the head.

"Sorry." Regina said but didn't know if he heard her.

"Who is there?" Rumple asked and conjured a fireball just in case. Regina realised that he didn't heard her so she texted him, she had no other idea.

Regina: Whoa, you don't have to throw fireballs at me, make it gone!

Rumple: What?

Regina: I am at your shop, I made myself invisible and I don't know how to undo it.

"Regina?!" Rumple called "Is that you?"

"Yes!" Regina yelled.

"Okay, pick up a sword if that's you." Right, he couldn't hear her. She picked up a sword to show him it was her.

"I'm going to cast a spell so that I can hear you, so don't blow my shop up or something." She felt magic surrounding her and tried again.

"Rumple?" She asked in panicked voice.

"Regina... What did you do?"

"I cast an invisibility spell on myself."

"Did you read the description of the spell or a counter spell?"

"Uhm... No. But in my defence I did make a few objects invisible and turned them back."

"And you felt confident and decided to try the spell on you?"

"Yes! And now the book won't show me anything."

"About that, did I mention that if you make a mistake the book won't let you read it for 12 hours?"

"No! You did not!" Regina said "Do you have a way to turn me back?"

"I do, but I am not going to do it."

"Wha- why? I thought we were family."

"Don't play that card on me. We are family, but if I turn you back you won't learn anything from your mistakes and you will keep coming to me to fix it." He explained.

"I hate it when you are right." Regina was annoyed but knew that he meant what's best for her.

"And, plus, this could be fun. Isn't there something you wanted to do but were afraid of getting caught? Isn't there someone you always wanted to scare the hell out of them?" Rumple tried to cheer her up and hoped that she wouldn't kill anybody.

"You make a good point. Text me if you need anything. See you soon, Rumple, watch your back." And she disappeared in the could of purple smoke (that was not visible).

"I have a feeling this will not end good for me or anyone in Storybrooke for that matter." Rumple commented when he was sure she was gone.

Regina was in front of Granny's, the Charmings, Blue, Grumpy and Tinkerbell were all there. She got in and closed the door with a bang. All of them turned to see the door but no one came in.

"It was probably just wind." Snow said. Regina spotted were she was sitting and sat next to her, Charming and Emma were sitting opposite of her. Snow started to eat and Regina grabbed her meal and throw it at her blouse.

"Was that wind too?" Charming asked his wife while trying to hide his smile.

"That was an accident. I am clumsy." Charming and Emma knew that she didn't really believe it. Regina pulled out her lipstick out of the bag and draw hearts all over Charming's face. She acted childish and she knew it, but she didn't care. She cast a spell so that Charming wouldn't feel it when she drew hearts on his face, when she finished she added a small 'R' on his chin.

"What?" Charming asked because Emma and Snow looked at him and burst into laughing.

"I... Think... You... Should see yourself in a mirror." Emma said and continued laughing.

Regina was getting bored, so she went out of the diner and went to Gold's shop, very well aware that he could hear her when she talked, so, she didn't say a thing. She spotted a bucket of paint in the corner of the shop and picked it up.

"Pink, nice." She said, opened the bucket and throw the paint on Rumple but he saw it coming and made it disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"I know that you said you wouldn't help me, but I am begging you!" Regina said

"By throwing a pink paint on me?"

"I am sorry, but if you turned me back I wouldn't have done it... Call it revenge that failed."

"Well, at least you admitted you failed." He said and with a flick of his wrist Regina was visible once again.

"Rumple, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Continue, please."

"Christmas is in two days. I was wondering if you, Belle and Neal would like to come over for dinner... I... I don't want to be alone on Christmas... Miss Swan has Henry." Regina asked and fought back tears that threatened to fall.

"I give you one better. You come to us on Christmas morning and be with us whole day, you could also sleep there, you are going to spend this Christmas with a family in a home."

"I would like that very much."

And in that moment Regina knew that she will never have to spent another Christmas alone.


	6. Author's note

Hi, first of all I would like to thank you for reading this story...

Second, I decided to put this story on temporarily hiatus, because I want have any free time in January...

To make it up to you, you can leave in a review or in PM what you want to happen next, who Regina's love will be (Anyone, but Emma, I ship it but I never tried to write it), and I'll see what I can do about it...

Happy New Year...


End file.
